


Мой мир

by Fausthaus



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Blood and Violence, Creepy, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Женщины моего хозяина всегда кричат.





	Мой мир

Женщины моего хозяина всегда кричат. Это странно. Потому что он дарит им вечную жизнь. Но они, словно сопротивляясь, всегда царапают кожаную обивку моего салона острыми ногтями и сжигают тонкую кожу пальцев, пытаясь избавиться от искусных заклинаний, вплетенных в меня очень давно. Будто бы не понимают, какой чести удостоились: счастья всегда видеть мир через тонкое стекло моих дверей. Это же интересно — смотреть и понимать, как изменяется мир за окном, там, где жизнь не стоит на месте, а время бежит вперед. В моем мире время никогда не меняется. Так было с самого начала, когда создатель сотворил меня. 

Тогда за окном тоже ярко сияло солнце, а женщины предпочитали носить ленты в волосах и большую часть времени проводили на кухне. Я помню, насколько необычный аромат доносился из окон первой счастливицы: запах яблочного пирога с корицей, который очень любил ее муж.

Но я никогда не думал, что женский крик может быть настолько неприятным. Зато темная кровь, затопившая все вокруг, была великолепна. Темная, почти черная, она лилась из многочисленных трещин на коже. Сама кожа высушивалась и трескалась от заклятий, которые негромко бормотал мой хозяин. Грубое человеческое тело уничтожалось медленно, но верно. Заклятия взрывались под кожей, превращая кости и мясо в кроваво-белесое месиво. Глаза лопались, оставляя вместо себя черные дыры, отныне и навсегда служащие бывшим людям лишь для того, чтобы смотреть, как меняется окружающая их действительность за моими окнами. 

Со временем я привык и к женским крикам, и к их воплям. Привык к запаху разлагающихся человеческих тел. Они всегда очень медленно исчезали, словно призраки, в которых превратились их бывшие владелицы, боролись за каждый кусок гниющей и смрадной плоти. Мой хозяин никогда не замечал этого. Возможно, его даже возбуждает зловоние, ведь именно в это время он с таким наслаждением смотрит по сторонам в поисках новых жертв. 

Обычные люди никогда не узнают о нас. Посторонний взгляд никогда не увидит истинной картины. А те женщины, что имели счастье однажды проехаться на сиденье рядом с моим хозяином, не смогут никому рассказать, сколько лет их призрачные воплощения прожили в моем мире, полном запекшейся крови и хриплых стонов.

Сегодня мы с хозяином снова испытываем голод. Значит, скоро у нас в гостях опять будет женщина. И как раз одна из них, с кожей цвета молочного шоколада и длинными кудрявыми волосами, словно нарочно кинулась под мои колеса. Такую красавицу мой хозяин не сумеет отпустить так просто. Я вижу, что рука его уже опускает стекла для нашей очередной гостьи. Еще совсем немного и мир за моими окнами еще для одной счастливицы станет недостижимой мечтой.


End file.
